


English Courses

by merlisation



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlisation/pseuds/merlisation
Summary: Short story about someone who will be important for two boys not yet in love.But it's her introduction.Not much happening, maybe too much dialogue.
Kudos: 1





	English Courses

**Author's Note:**

> This should take place in the universe of Merli, the catalan TV series.  
> I am not really familiar with the ongoing in Sapere Aude,  
> so this is a character I created being in the surroundings of Bruno and Pol. ( Who else, hm? ) 
> 
> Maybe if the light of inspiration hits me more often I will evolve this and include those boys more.
> 
> For now it is a snippet of someone I imagined being a teacher at university. 
> 
> As always a little fantasy. 
> 
> I am not really capable of writing smut, so this is just a little fluffy fluff.

To be introduced as a Tutor during a university lecture that is not your own is the worst.  
This chairs won’t ever be comfortable and her head is already sunken into sweet slumber when she hears that idiot in front say her name. Finally.  
She gets up, luckily not as usual by knocking off her things and stumble forward. No, this time the hangover makes her focus and stride in front, straighten her posture and looking up.  
No one is looking back, so why waste a smile.  
“Bon dia, senyores i senyors, em dic Maria Mueller.  
Sóc el vostre tutor d’anglès aquest semestre.  
Aaand this is the most Catalan you will ever hear from me. In this philosophy courses you also need to get through the basics of international Philosophy, of philosophers which moved their bodies and minds around Britain, the US … wherever .  
For a few years this is the most successful part of the lectures at our University now, so this is important.  
I am important.  
My time is important.  
Dates for the courses will be given in a few days.”  
Done? Good, just get out of here. 

That boy in row … wait one,two,three, four … eight is unmistakingly focusing in on her, frowning.  
Beginning to look lost.  
Oh dear, please not another one capable of great thoughts and conclusions but no mind for languages. 

Her head pulses and her dehydrated mind screams for her home, shower, bed.  
Coming into the hallway her phone goes off,  
“Darling I am already leaving and just for the record, let us not get lost in celebrating our anniversary just hours before a new semester next time, please, I might die instantly on the spot.”  
She listens into the phone smiling fondly.  
“Yeah, I know, not my fault we met at the beginning of that semester.  
I am heading home, miss ya.”

That boy, better young man, stops next to her, a little overhearing the conversation.  
“En realitat només parles anglès?” “Si.”  
“Merda” “That’s what you said …, but I don’t give any private lessons, if you wanted to ask for that!”  
He smiles now, Oh, he can understand and he can flirt.  
Right. That won’t help.  
“See ya.” Ah, yeah, whatever. 

In front of the uni she bumps into her half brother.  
And the telepathic conversation goes as planned: Leave me in peace I head home, have a nice start into semester History Boy.  
Well, they hug each other and he sighs heavily.  
“I ask you about your interesting love life some next time, yeah. My head explodes soon, I need to go home.” 

********************************************* 

The door is unlocked when she finally arrives, having taken a slow walk after having a coffee from her favourite bar.  
There's laughter and she is drawn into the cozy atmosphere of their flat, immediately.  
“Hey, Mom, I tried to help, but I guess I made it worse and I am sorry.” “Don’t be sorry Darling, I bet you’re more a help than me.”  
A restrained laughter erupts from her tired face, but she slinks near.  
“Did you piss them off?”  
“I would have loved to … light of my life, come here, I need the biggest hug to survive.”

And she comes over, finally, her shirt lose over a shoulder, kneading her fingers after having cleaned up all day.  
“How can I make it up to you two for cleaning up?”  
“Well, little madame here leaves and then you make dinner and all the while you do things to me” She wiggles her eyebrows.  
“Gosh, you two are disgusting” the teenage girl nearly spits ou the laugh, but then takes herself out of the apartment.  
“That was quick”  
“She has a date, no she is not saying anything.”  
“Well, eh, dinner … quick … or the long run?”  
“The long run, please.”  
She comes nearer and well that shirt literally screams ‘Take me off’ so she follows the instruction of the fabric and falls into a hug,  
into kisses and touches and whispered sweet words and … dinner is forgotten.

“Why do we have bed and sofa when you cannot wait to love me til we get there. This kitchen table can tell a thousand stories now.”  
She lazily heaves up from said furniture.  
“I couldn't wait, I thought of this the whole day, I dozed of in class and imagined this, and you know I never let those images torture me for too long.  
I missed you so much. Me and my libido are glad to have you back. And you stay. Forever?”  
“Is that a proposal?”  
“Was it that good?”  
“Better and le deuxième cours is served in bed, sisplau.” 

She happily obliges, kissing and nipping at her neck while she tries to untangle and get up finally to go to bed.  
She clings on her back, never her lips leaving her neck, biting a little, brushing her nose on those delicate shoulders, breathing in her scent, familiar.  
She waited three month to have them back. To do this in their own time not rushed, together again. 

Of course the bed is squeaking, the headboard bumps into the wall and just out of pure devilment she closes her legs around her waist pressing her close, kissing her furiously and bumps them into the sheets, the headboard crashes at the wall again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you made it to the end.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
